Midgar
by Eric42
Summary: Events taking place after the game, Final Fantasy VII..


Midgar: A Final Fantasy Seven story  
by Eric42 - eric42@eric42.org   
  
Chapter One - "Remains"  
  
-  
  
Vincent stood on the hilltop above the ruins of the now destroyed Midgar. Since he became a member of Avalanche, Vincent changed into a boy scout of sorts. Since he assisted in the defeat of Shinra and Sephiroth just two years ago, Vincent had been going from site to site scouting out areas that was once main points in Shinra's operations. Today he traveled to scout out the area of Midgar and what he now saw was not something that he was like too much.  
  
-  
  
Tifa and Marlene sat at the dinner table, eating the supper that Tifa just finished preparing. They sat in salience, which was nothing new. But today Tifa had promised herself that she would try to get a little closer with her adopted daughter.  
"How's your schooling going, Marlene?" Tifa spoke up finally.  
"It's okay." is all Marlene answered with, which was what she always answered with. Tifa couldn't taken it anymore.  
"Marlene, is there something wrong?" Tifa said after taking a bite of her chicken. "You have not been acting right as of lately.".  
Marlene looked down, as if she was looking into her lap, but the look on her face told Tifa that she was holding something back.  
"Marlene." Tifa started to say more, but Marlene finally spoke.  
"Where's Papa?" she asked.  
Tifa expected the question, but she had no answer. "I really can not tell you, Marlene. Remember I am also worried about him. Him and Cloud."  
Barret, which Marlene referred to as Papa for good reason, had left quite abruptly along with fellow Avalanche member, Cloud. Why they left was a disturbance in Midgar, that now has been nearly three months ago. And the town where they stayed was Kalm, only a good two days journey away. Tifa knew that there was more to it, but she did not have the details, and Barret refused to give her any.  
Tifa had not wanted neither Barret or her new lover, Cloud, to leave on this adventure, but they insisted and nothing she could do would stop them. This was only a few months after Tifa took Marlene in as her adopted daughter,  
something that both her and Barret had wanted for a while.  
Marlene spoke up, breaking Tifa's train of thought. "I am threw with supper. May I be excused?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Tifa softly said, and Marlene took off upstairs. Tifa stood up herself but walked over to the window and looked out. The town of Kalm was quite active on this evening. It was a party of some type. Tifa was invited, but she had to refused in spite that she had really wanted to go. She shrugged off the thoughts of the party and now glared into the distance, over the top of town, in the direction of Midgar.  
Finally, a single thought went through her mind and at that moment, she decided that she could no longer just sit in the house and wonder what was going on. She decided that she had to find her lover and friend. She decided that she had to be out there to understand. She went upstairs and looked into Marlene's room. It was a few minutes since supper, but Marlene was already in bed, asleep.   
Tifa walked on into the room and looked down over the sleeping little girl. She was laying on her back and Tifa noticed that the area around her eyes was red. Marlene had cried herself to sleep. Tifa understood. She herself had cried herself to sleep a few times in the past couple months.  
Tifa walked on out of Marlene's room and into her own. She picked up her fighting equipment, which she always kept out for a reason. She put on the leather vest and put on her gloves and hurried out of the house.  
Outside, she hurried over to the elder's house and quickly entered. She immedately told him of her worrys and thoughts about her friends and asked him to watch Marlene. He agreed and Tifa took off, towards the last known place of Cloud and Barret.  
  
-  
  
It was getting dark outside, but that didn't make Vincent leave from the side of the hill. A group of people was gathered just outside of the destroyed ruins of the city, camping out while trying to build houses and such. That would have not bothered Vincent, but something else did. He recognized the flag and logo that the new young town was using. It was Shinra's logo. He already knew that somehow loyal members of Shinra survived and now he saw that they was starting to rebuild in the distroied ruins of Midgar. He came to that conclusion fairly quick and also decided to keep them from rebuilding completely.  
He started off down the side of the hill, slowly at first. The former Turk wore mostly black clothing so in the darkness he knew that he could not be easily seen. But after a moment of slow travel, he found himself starting to slide down the side of the hill.  
He made it to the bottom of the hill without being noticed but that quickly changed as soldiers came running up to him. Vincent went to pull out his own gun, but he found it to be gone. "SHIT!" he exclaimed.  
"On the ground! Who are you?" one of the soldiers said as they reached him.Vincent remained silent.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
